


Время сытости

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Александрии безопасно и полно еды, но Рик чувствует, что что-то упускает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время сытости

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к событиям в Александрии, идея нагло украдена позаимствована из "Доктора Кто".

После всего, что с ними произошло, Александрия кажется раем.  
Если бы пять лет назад кто-то сказал Рику, что еда станет для него величайшим сокровищем, он вряд ли бы засмеялся, но не принял бы эти слова всерьёз. Сейчас, в Александрии, одна мысль о еде, о том, что можно не считать каждый кусок, приводит его в состояние, близкое к эйфории.

Ему нравится смотреть на то, как Карл из измождённого полуголодного подростка превращается в здорового круглолицего парня. Ему нравится щекотать пухлые щёки Джудит — она как раз начала есть молочную кашу, но ещё не начала ходить, так что постоянно набирает вес. Он подбрасывает свою малышку в воздух и охает, когда ловит, но это самая приятная тяжесть, которую можно представить.

Утром его будит запах яичницы с беконом. Кэрол встаёт раньше всех в доме, чтобы приготовить им завтрак.

Дэрил жадно ест руками, облизывая пальцы. Карл укоризненно косится на него и протягивает Джудит кусочек на вилке.

Рик всё ещё улыбается, но чувствует, как его охватывает тревога.

— Аарон пока не хочет уезжать, — говорит Дэрил. — Я пойду на охоту, притащу чего-нибудь на обед.

— Дэрил, — мягко говорит Кэрол, — у нас есть еда.

Дэрил пожимает плечами.

Рик встряхивает головой, отгоняя тревожные мысли. Чёртова паранойя.

После завтрака они с Мэгги идут к Дианне. Та много говорит об огороде, о том, что городу нужны не только запасы, собранные в рейдах, о сельском хозяйстве.

Мэгги даёт дельные советы, Рик кивает. Он уже был фермером однажды и не против попробовать снова.

На обратном пути он застывает, услышав странный звук. Мэгги берёт его за руку.

— Что-то не так?

Что-то не так.

Он слишком долго выживал, наверное, дело в этом.

Рик снова трясёт головой.

За спиной опять раздаётся лязг ворот, но он не оглядывается.

Дома Кэрол встречает его улыбкой.

— Уже вернулись? Шериф не на работе?

— Перерыв на обед.

— Отлично. Я как раз готовлю суфле.

Суфле бесподобно, и Рик хочет сделать Кэрол комплимент, но внезапно ощущает странный солоноватый привкус.

— Эй, ты как? В порядке? — спрашивает Дэрил.

— Пап, всё хорошо?

Их голоса заставляют Рика очнуться, но он всё ещё чувствует привкус крови во рту.

Вечером они с Мишонн обходят город по периметру. От скрипа ворот на ветру Рика бросает в дрожь.

Улицы Александрии пустынны, но Рик слышит шорох в кустах.

— Расслабься, констебль, — усмехается Мишонн, и, несмотря на нарастающее беспокойство, ему нравятся озорные огоньки в её светлых глазах. — Так и хочется разогнать местные парочки, да?

— Стоит проверить, — отрывисто бросает Рик, но Мишонн накрывает его руку своей.

— Не надо пугать людей. Просто кто-то решил устроить пикник на газоне, только и всего.

Действительно.

На следующее утро он спускается на кухню и берёт на руки сонную Джудит.

От неё пахнет молоком.

— Хорошо, что ты уже встал. Поиграй с ней, пока я готовлю омлет, — Кэрол открывает шкаф и начинает шарить по полкам.

И тут Рик наконец понимает, что не так.

— Кэрол, — спрашивает он. — Где ты берёшь молоко? И яйца? Здесь нет ни коров, ни куриц.

Кэрол удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— Где? Там же, где и всё остальное. На складе.

На складе.

Привкус крови во рту становится сильнее, и запах молока сменяется запахом гнили.

Рик сильнее прижимает к себе воркующую Джудит. Ему страшно смотреть на неё. Он выглядывает в окно. На улице ни души.

Кэрол насвистывает какую-то весёлую песенку, и Рик узнаёт мотив.

«Колёса у автобуса крутятся, крутятся, крутятся».

Он не смотрит на Джуди, но бросает взгляд на собственные руки и вдруг замечает потемневшие ногти. Отслаивающася кожа свисает отвратительными, безобразными лоскутами.

— Кофе или чай? — спрашивает Кэрол и поворачивается к нему. Рик смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Глаза. Что с её глазами? Разве они всегда были такими мутными?

Рик не может сказать точно.

Нет, может.

К горлу подступает ком.

Он наконец-то понимает.

— Кэрол, ты меня слышишь? На складе нет молока и яиц. Это всё ненастоящее, Кэрол. Мы… мы же не знаем, как они воспринимают мир, может быть…

Он нервно облизывает губы. Или то, что от них осталось.

Дверь хлопает, и на кухню заходит Карл.

Его губы испачканы кровью.

— Извини, я тебя перебил?

Рик вспоминает кусочек яичницы на вилке, который Карл дал Джудит, и его начинает тошнить.

— Где ты был? Что ты сейчас делал, Карл? Что?

— Пап?

— Рик?

Джудит что-то бормочет, прижимаясь к Рику, и он сильнее прижимает её к себе в ответ. Она пахнет... она пахнет, как...

Рик моргает.

— Я... Неважно. Не обращайте внимания.

Улицы Александрии по-прежнему пустынны.


End file.
